Tamra the Mind Reader
by Glassed Loner
Summary: My very first DC fans gets transported fic! a little mix up between 'Tell Me A Lie' and the transported part..., got inspired by Misty Reeyus's fic 'Behind the Eyes, Upon the Lies' well enjoy and please R n'R *Chapter 3 is up!* *ON HIATUS MODE*
1. Ch1 : Transported?

Maru : What's up, folks! This is my 3rd (or 4th) fic, and mabye my best one ever!

Conan : What's this time, Maru?*glared at Maru*

Maru : Hei! I was just introducing Tamra-Chan, Ren-Chan, and Kaori-Chan to the others you know!*stick tounge out*

Tamra : *sigh*Maru doesn't own DC nor MK, but she owns etc...etc...

Maru : Well, HAPPY READING!

* * *

><p>Tamra the Mind reader<p>

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own DC or MK, even if I did, I would have ended the series ages ago…

* * *

><p>"Ah, today is Monday, hm… what should I do today?" asked Tamra Kyurushi, the straight long dark brown hair girl, to herself. "Maybe I should go to that new museum in Beika…" answered Tamra to herself while putting her finger on her chin.<p>

Then suddenly, "hi Tamra-Chan, what are you doing?" asked Kaori Fukuyama, the short or medium long light brown hair (maybe just like Sonoko's hair length) girl and Tamra's friend to her.

"Oh, it's just you Kaori-Chan, I was just thinking to go to that new museum in Beika after school, would you like to come too, Kaori-Chan?" asked Tamra to Kaori, but suddenly Tamra said, "Actually, never mind what I said, Kaori-Chan…""huh? Well okay then, see you later, Tamra-Chan" said Kaori while walking away and waving at Tamra. "See you later too, Kaori-Chan" as she smiled and waved back at her, after that she opened her bag and pull out a manga, a 'Detective Conan' manga to be exact, and reading it 'without' noticing there was someone who's approaching her desk.

"What do you want, Kisei-San?" she asked, in a cold yet disappointed and not too cold tone, without taking a look at her fellow classmate, Renmei Kisei, the long dark raven hair and walnut colored eyes (just like someone we know, eh ^_^; ), she pouted. "Tamra-Chan! Didn't I tell you to call me 'Ren-Chan', since yesterday?" Renmei protested to Tamra, who was still reading her manga.

Then she raised her left eye brow and said, "It's very easy for me to call you 'Kisei-San' than 'Ren-Chan', because I prefer to be polite now…" still not taking her eyes off her manga.

**Tamra's POV**

'Akh! I'm so sick of Kisei to correct my 'calling nicknames' rules!' I thought in a grumpy tone of course.

Suddenly, "What did you read from Kaori-Chan's mind, Tamra-Chan?" asked Kisei, since she **IS** my best friend since kindergarten, so she knew that I have 'mind reading powers', she stated, but I prefer to call it my 'sixth sense'.

"She said, 'Oh no! I had piano lessons with Kitsuri-Sama, this afternoon! But I don't want to disappoint Tamra-Chan', so I said never mind to her" I replied while sighing of course.

"Ne, Tamra-Chan, I'll take you to that new museum in Beika…" cheered Kisei, since my mind gone blank for a moment.

"Thank you, Kisei-San…" as I smiled back to her with the 'I'm fine' look…

Then, the door opened, it was Yamaguchi-Sensei, our music teacher (also known as 'Country Tune', since she likes to listen to country music in her office XD).

"Alright class! Go to the music room now!" ordered Yamaguchi-Sensei, as she leaves the room, followed by some students.

"I'll see you later after school okay Tamra-Chan, now let's go to the music room now…" pleaded Kisei as she tugged me after we grabbed our instruments, to the music room.

"Okay Kisei-San" I replied in a clam yet excited tone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After School...<strong>_(Maru: I'm sort of too lazy to write all the things that happened in the music room, Moving On!)

The school gate was full of people that wanted to get out from the school area, the gate has a banner, there is some words on it, it says '**Welcome to Teitan High'** (which was weird, compared to the manga that I've always read at class, also our uniform were also identical to the 'Teitan High' uniforms like in the manga, weird huh?), and it was my beloved school.

I was leaning on the side of the gate, waiting for Kisei to finish taking an excuse from the Tennis Club president, Keichi Tooyama, from class 3-A (we're from 2-A). After 15 minutes of waiting, Kisei waved at me, she said, "Let's go, Tamra-Chan!" so I nodded.

On our way, I saw the sky was dark (from clear blue-reddish sky), "It's a good thing I brought an umbrella" I thought while pulling out a white umbrella with pink polka dots, Kisei did the same thing too, her umbrella was sky blue with white stripes.

Then suddenly, I saw a lighting stroke us, then we screamed "KYAA!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Couple of Hours Later…<strong>_ (Tamra: I dun no, I WAS unconscious you know!)

I opened my eyes slowly, and then I got up. I saw Kisei was still unconscious beside me.

Then I muttered, "Glad Kisei and I are still alive" as I scratch my not so itchy head. Then I blinked, I examined the place.

It looked like an office, a detective office to be exact, there was some cigarettes remains in a small cup, a Japanese drinking cup, a couple of book shelves, a small shelf full of 'Yoko-Chan's video' tapes, and two bags (probably Kisei's and mine).

"This place seems familiar to me…" I thought in a very curious tone.

Then, I heard the door, next to the book shelf, opened, I blinked, I froze, and I was out of words, because that person was…

"Ah! You're awake!" exclaimed that person. She has a beautiful long dark brown hair, and azure eyes of love and tender, and she's wearing a Teitan uniform (just like me and Kisei, I think), carrying two bowls of chicken porridge in a tray, with a boy standing next to her. His hair is dark brown and his eyes are deep blue, but overlapped by his big yet medium size glasses…

"Conan Edogawa…" I muttered as I froze again.

* * *

><p>Maru : Sorry, if it's short, you know, since I'm helping my friend to translating her fic, from Indonesian to English...*bowing*<p>

Kaori : My part is small you know, Maru...

Maru : Sorry! The main character **IS** Tamra-Chan...*somewhere in Maru's house, Tamra sneezed*

Kaori : R n'R, please!*handing Review Box*


	2. Ch2 : Meeting the Boy

Maru : What's up everybody? Well, sorry if I hadn't continue my other fic 'Friends or Foes', since the more advance in the story is this one*in the apologizing form*

Tamra : Maru doesn't own DC nor MK, the owner is Aoyama Gosho-Sensei, but Maru owns etc...etc...

Maru : HAPPY READINGS ^w^

* * *

><p>As she put down the porridge and the tray, she introduced her self, "Hi, my name is Ran Mouri, and this Conan-Kun, you're in my Tou-San's office…" as she smiled with warmness to me. I blinked again, to feel my senses again.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't introduced my self, Mouri-San, my name is Tamra Kyurushi, and my unconscious friend right here is Renmei Kisei…" before I could continue, I looked at Kisei's face, it has **SO** many emotions written on it, shock, surprised, excitement, and etc…etc… (Since when she'd been awake!).

"What's wrong with Tamra-Neechan's friend?" I turn my head around to find the source of that question, and it was Conan, "Oh, Kisei? She's just surprised to see the famous KID the Phantom Thief's natural enemy, Conan Edogawa, in person" I replied him, as I smiled, making him blushed a little bit.

"Ne, Tamra-Chan, you shouldn't call me so formally, just call me Ran" said Ran as I turn my head towards Ran's voice.

"Okay, Ran-San…" I replied while Ran was smiling tenderly making me feel 'a little' a little warm inside.

"Ran-San, is Conan-Kun your brother?" I asked to make my 'really don't know Conan Edogawa very much' act perfect w;

"Conan-Kun? No, actually he's my friend's friend long distant cousin's nephew (Maru: I'm just shorting or not long part, Moving On!), who is staying with us, because his parents are in the States" explained Ran, and I just gave a long "Oo…" reply, and I saw Conan was 'observing' me, with his 'cool' stare XP.

"Ah! Tamra-Chan! Where do you live?" asked Ran, making me 'a little' nervous to tell a lie. Then I got a crazy yet convincing idea.

"I live at 21st Beika Street" I said, making Conan raised his left eye brow. Then I heard some noises in Ran's and Conan's mind, so I peeked a little.

_**At Conan's and Ran's Mind…**_

"21st Beika Street? I think I've heard it somewhere…" they thought at the same time.

_**Back to Tamra's POV…**_

"If you don't know where's 21st Beika Street is, it used to be Kudo-Kun's house, but he disappeared, Kisei and I are actually from the States, our parents are Japanese, because we wanted to continue our study back at our hometown, we moved back to Japan, but our parents are still in the States. Good thing the Kudo family are friends with our family, so they lend us their home until our study is done…" I explained while taking a deep breath, to make them not to think any more other thoughts.

"Kudo! As in Shinichi Kudo!" Ran asked loudly making Conan jumped.

"Y, yeah…" I replied weakly, while Conan was glaring at me and Kisei give the 'Are you crazy!' look.

"We just came from the States this afternoon, so the keys are still the next door neighbor, Agasa Hiroshi, they stated…" I said again (Maru: In this story, Subaru Okiya never lived in the Kudo Manor).

"Oh, do you mean, Hakase, Tamra-Neechan?" asked 'the shrunken teen now a child' in a childish act, while in Conan's mind I heard some questions, like 'are they from BO, and threaten my parents live, to track me?' and etc…etc…

"I think so, let's go to Hiroshi-Sama's house" I replied, while standing up with Kisei, as she get her bag and mine.

* * *

><p>On the Way…<p>

"Ne, Tamra-Chan, what school are you and Ren-Chan going to attend here?" Ran asked making may eyes twitched, then my eyes widen when I saw Kisei's clothes.

She's wearing a brown shirt, long sleeved one, with a dark blue skinny jeans, the length is about 2 inches under her knees. And I'm wearing a white short sleeved T-Shirt, overlapped by a soft medium pink long dress, the kind of dress for summer season, with a long white legging. You know why, Kisei and I are surprised? Because we should have worn our Teitan High uniform! **\(OAO)/**

"Umm…, I think Kisei and I are going to Teitan High, the one that is near Kudo-Kun's house…" I explained briefly **m(T=T)m**

"Oh! So am I!" exclaimed Ran.

"Oh really?" I asked with the 'fake' surprise look.

"Tamra-Chan, we're here…" said Ran while pointing a long white brick fence with a small brownish banner that says, "Agasa Hiroshi". And we went inside the house.

"Good evening, Conan-Kun!" greeted the white puffy hair and blue eyes **(A.N: Just asking, Hakase's eyes are blue, right?)** 'old' man, he's wearing a short sleeved brown shirt with a long grey pants, overlapped by a white lab coat.

"Good evening, Hakase, Haibara" Conan greeted back while walking to the Haibara girl, she has a shoulder length blonde hair and blue-ice eyes **(Maru: I don no what color is Haibara's eyes are…)**, she's wearing a no sleeved red wool shirt **(or maybe blazer, I think)** with a short length black skirt.

"Uh…Hiroshi-Sama, can we look for that 'thing' in the storage room, with me?" I asked to the old man or Agasa Hiroshi or Hakase, what ever would you call him, his eyes widen in surprise when he saw me, but just nodded, and we went to the storage room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

**Conan's POV**

"Oi, Haibara!" I whispered to her, making her head towards me.

"What?" she asked in a cold tone.

"Did you feel any 'BO energies' from her or the other girl that's with Hakase?" I asked, she shook her head.

"No, I don't. But I know what are you thinking now, I'll check on their names in the Net, who're their names?" she asked while going up stairs.

"Tamra Kyurushi and Renmei Kisei" I answered.

"Okay, I'll report you if there's anything interesting on them…" she replied.

"Thanks, Haibara" I replied.

* * *

><p>Maru: Sorry if Conan and Ai are OOC<p>

Tamra : What ever

Maru : for your information, my Mom and I adding some new rules to me, so maybe late updating, sorry 3"

Tamra : What ever, please give Maru some advice, and R'n R okay, Thank you*giving out Review Boxes*


	3. Ch3 : Moving In

Renmei: Duh! What took you so long, Maru?

Maru: I'm just making a new fic you know*stuck tounge out*

Renmei: Oh really, so you're going to abandon us and your other fics, huh?

Maru: Nope, my 'MIXED UP' fic is completed, and my 'Friends or Foes' fic is still continuing, but it's kinda long to write because most of them is lost in my PC...*smashing the PC*

Renmei: There there*patting Maru's head*, Maru do not own DC nor MK, but she owns etc...etc...

Maru: Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Ran-Neechan, when will Tamra-Neechan finish looking? It's been 20 minutes already…" asked Conan in a childish act, and Ran just shook her head.

"I don't know, Conan-Kun, maybe a few more minutes…" Ran replied.

Then the storage room opens…

"Sorry for making you all wait Kisei, Ran-San, Conan-Kun…" said Tamra with the 'I'm sorry' pose.

"Because Hiroshi-Sama forgot where did he put the Kudo Manor keys, so we went looking for them about 20 minutes" explained Tamra, receiving an "Oo…" reply.

"We must get going, since tomorrow we're starting to go to school…" sad Tamra again while walking out from Hakase's house.

"Thank you, Hiroshi-Sama, Haibara-San" as Tamra bowed to Hakase. "You're welcome, Tamra-Kun" Hakase replied.

"Sorry, Ran-San, Conan-Kun! You two must be exhausted, why don't you leave the rest to ma and Kisei here?" asked Tamra while opening the Kudo Manor's front door.

Ran shook her head and said, "No, thank you Tamra-Chan, and besides, I just wanted to tell you everything about Shinichi's house…" so Tamra nodded.

_**Inside the House…**_

"That's the kitchen, and that's the living room, and that's the bathroom, etc…etc…, and that's Shinichi's room. The guest room is down this way…" explained Ran while showing the way.

"Ne, Ran-Chan, you know so much about Kudo-Kun's house, are you his wife or something?" asked half teased Renmei while nudging Ran's right elbow against hers, making Ran and Conan blushed (but Ran didn't know that...).

"B, baka! No way that detective freak is my husband! He's just my childhood friend!" Ran yelled.

"And besides, it's his fault to be alone in this house..." explained Ran while still blushing.

"Why is he alone, Ran-San?" Tamra asked, to get the 'don't really know much about Shinichi Kudo' act.

"Shinichi's parents wanted to go to the 'peacefull' America, but Shinichi refuses to come, and stayed in Tokyo, when he was just 14 years old..." Ran explained again, receiving an "Oo..." reply from Tamra.

"Wait! Since he was just 14 years old! What kind of parents are they? Leaving their son alone in Tokyo..." exclaimed Renmei (Maru: Since she doesn't read 'Detective Conan' mangas, she doesn't know about them, Moving On!), making Tamra and Conan jumped.

"Not really, they're still keeping an eye on him from Hakase..." Ran replied.

Meanwhile... (Maru: On to Tamra and Conan!)

While Ran and Tamra are having they're little 'chat', Tamra leans over to Conan's right ear, and wispered, "Come to Beika park tommorow after school, and bring that Haibara girl too, I'll explain everything..." after that she smiled and walkes over to Renmei.

'Who is she?' he thought.

"Ran-San" she said as Ran turns her head towards Tamra.

"It's getting late, why don't we sort all of these things this Saturday, since tommorow we have school" Tamra suggested.

"You're right, Tamra-Chan, and I almost forgot about dinner! Let's go Conan-Kun, bye Tamra-Chan, bye Ren-Chan!" Ran replied while waving and walking to her house, as Tamra and Kisei waved back at her.

* * *

><p>Maru: Sorry for the short fic, but I'll promise to make a longer one next, so wait for it, okay!<p>

Tamra: *came out of nowhere* Please Rn'R, bye


	4. Maru's HIATUS Note

Okay, for some reasons…

I'm going on HIATUS to this story…

Sorry, but I'm running out of ideas, so bye~!


End file.
